


Coincidence

by VioletLink7



Category: Forever (TV), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Family, Gen, Henry gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletLink7/pseuds/VioletLink7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which one Doctor Henry Morgan and one Ned "the Piemaker" get caught up in coincidences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Pushing Daisies...Sorry not sorry.

The definition of coincidence is "A remarkable concurrence of events or circumstances which have no apparent causal connection with each other." What was happening in the alley by the Pie Hole, at this moment, would be termed by many as a "coincidence." Two minutes, forty-three and a half seconds ago one Doctor Henry Morgan had run into the alley in pursuit of a purse snatcher. In their struggle, the unfortunate doctor's head was cracked against the nearby dumpster. The purse snatcher fled the scene as the Piemaker entered the alley with his garbage. Ned ran to the man lying by the dumpster, intent on helping him if he was alive, or asking who killed him if not.

"Are you alive?" Ned asked cautiously. There was a soft groan from the man. "Hang on, I'll call 911." But as the Piemaker reached for his mobile phone, the dying man grabbed his hand.

"Please don't," Henry pleaded. He knew very well he would not survive the head trauma he had just experienced, but it was of little consequence.

"Why not?" asked the Piemaker. He had no way of knowing that calling an ambulance would only complicate things for Henry Morgan. The doctor simply shook his head as he felt his life fading from his body, a not unfamiliar sensation for the unusual man. "Oh no don't die," cried Ned.

Henry did not head his request. However, the moment the doctor died, as his hand began to fall from its grip on Ned's, he breathed again. Now, for an immortal such as Henry this was not an altogether unusual occurrence. What was unusual was the fact that he was not in the water, and was completely clothed.

"What just happened?" Henry asked, confused eyes staring into Ned's own. "Why am I still here?"

"I'm sorry, but you died," Ned informed him. "Can you tell me who killed you?"

"Some purse snatcher but it hardly matt-" the doctor would not get to finish his sentence, as a nervous Piemaker had touched him a second time. As the resurrection had not been intentional, he had not been able to set his watch, and didn't want to risk killing some other person because he was careless.

Ned really should be calling the police now about the dead body in the alley, but as he reached for his phone for the second time, something strange happened. The body that had been just in front of him a mere two point four seconds ago, had vanished in a flash of light. Now, the Piemaker had seen many strange things regarding death in his life, but he had never seen a dead body vanish before. So he did what any normal person would do. He went back to work.

-o-

The unfortunate, or perhaps not quite so, doctor who had died in the alleyway the previous night was now eating breakfast with his sixty-five-year-old son in the kitchenette of their hotel suite. Anyone who looked at the pair would assume the relationship went the other way around, but as Doctor Henry Morgan was immortal, he was far older than he looked. Two hundred years, thirty-seven days, four hours, and twenty-nine seconds older, to be exact.

"How you manage to get killed, even on vacation, is beyond me," Abraham, the aforementioned son scoffed. "So last night you died, came back to life in the same place, some guy asked you who killed you, and then touched you and you re-died?"

"That's all I know, I don't know why I woke up in that alley or who that man was, but I'd very much like to find out," Henry replied. "Besides, if he tells anyone what he saw, I'll have to leave again, and I like it in New York."

"Never thought I'd hear you admit that, Pops, you've been running so long. So, where were you?"

"Near some restaurant with a pie crust for a roof."

"Ah, the Pie Hole! Delicious pie, run by a kid named Ned with a cute little waitress called Olive," Abe said. "I stopped by there yesterday morning."

"I think the man was taking out the trash, maybe he works around there. I'll start with the Pie Hole, see if anyone knows him," said Henry. Abe shifted in his chair, picking up the morning paper.

"Call me if you need anything, but I have an antique sale to get to today," said Abe. He would never pass up an opportunity to buy new antiques for his store. "Try not to call from the river again," Abe called after his father as the latter grabbed his coat to head out the door.

The Pie Hole was a surprisingly short distance from the Come and Sleep Hotel. Not the distance one might travel for an afternoon stroll, but not the sort of distance one couldn't walk comfortably. Henry had gotten directions from Abe to the place, since he had ended up there in pursuit of a purse snatcher, and had only noticed the restaurant on account of its highly unusual appearance.

So it was that within half an hour, the bell above the door of the Pie Hole was ringing, signaling the arrival of one Henry Morgan. The owner of the establishment promptly dropped the pie he had been carrying to the oven on sight of the man. Henry, hearing the commotion, stepped round the counter to help out. It seemed no one but the Piemaker was present at the moment.

"I'm so sorry, did I startle yo-" Henry began an apology, but stopped short at the sight of the pie maker. "Oh, yes I imagine I did more than startle you. Please, don't shout or call the news or anything, I can explain last night."

"Really?" asked the Piemaker, arms folded in to shield himself from reality, and perhaps from accidentally killing the man before him. Who knew what had happened or how his touch might affect this stranger. "How did you disappear?"

"Normally the first question would be 'how are you alive?' you know. Which reminds me, why did I wake up in that alleyway with you asking who killed me?"

"I...I can touch dead things and bring them back to life, but only for a minute, hence why you died when I touched you again. Honestly, didn't mean to bring you back in the first place, but you grabbed my hand."

"Fascinating! How did you come by this ability?"

"I don't know, discovered it when I was nine. Will you tell me how you vanished?"

"Oh, right, yes. I suppose it is only fair since you told me your secret. I can't die, when I do I simply disappear and reappear, alive, in a body of water. It's terribly inconvenient at times."

"You can't die? At all?"

"Oh no, I've died in all sorts of ways. I always come back, though, and I can't even age."

"...How old are you?"

"I was born in the year 1779. I'm 235 years old."

"Holy cow."

"Yes, well, now that we've shared our deepest secrets, perhaps introductions are in order. Henry Morgan," the doctor held out his hand. Ned hesitated.

"M-My name is Ned Morgan." Henry grew silent. He stared at Ned for a long time.

"You wouldn't, by any chance, know a Matthew or Abraham Morgan, would you?"

"My father's name was Matthew..." Ned whispered. Henry was glad they had moved closer to the bar counter during their discussion, for he fell heavy onto the stool behind him.

"Why do you say 'was'?" Henry asked. Ned, sensing a heavy discussion and the need for being seated, sat on the stool next to Henry's.

"I haven't seen him in twenty years. He left me at boarding school."

"He...he did what?"

"So you...knew him?"

"I haven't seen Matthew since he was eighteen," Henry pulled out his wallet and the few photos he had hidden inside, "but is this your father?"

"Yes," Ned squeaked, unable to tear his eyes away from the image. He pointed to the others in the photo, "Who are they?"

"My wife Abigail and our adopted son Abraham. He's older than Matthew...Matt is, or perhaps was, our biological son. I'm your grandfather."

Thankful he had previously sat down, Ned asked, "what?"

"It's just as much of a shock to me, I can assure you. Especially that Matt would have abandoned his son!"

"So are you...the reason why I'm like this?" asked Ned.

"It's possible, but I'm afraid if you're looking for answers I have none. No why's, no how's, I know nothing except the rules of my condition."

"Same here," Ned said. "So I have an uncle?"

"Yes, we, well mostly he runs an antique shop back in New York City. I'm currently a medical examiner."

"Currently?"

"I've had many jobs throughout my long life, though most within the medical field."

"Wow," Ned said, awed. "Good thing you don't live in Papen County, Emerson would have a field day."

"Emerson?"

"A friend. Business partner. He's a private investigator who I help solve murders. I wouldn't put it past him to drag us both to NYC just so he wouldn't have to bribe the ME."

"Bribe the ME for what?"

"To let us see corpses unsupervised, no questions asked, so I can ask them who their murderers were."

"Ah, quite the novel way of investigating. No need to worry, though, Lt. Reese would throw him out the minute she got wind of a PI in the OCME, and you do not want to cross her."

"Are you talking about me with strangers, Pie Boy?" asked a voice from the door. It was that moment when Emerson Cod decided to join in the family reunion.

"Maybe, but he's not really a stranger. Well, he is, but he's family."

"What is he, another brother? A cousin?"

"No, he's-"

"Sorry, did you say 'another brother'? As in, you have one or more brothers?"

"I was getting around to that, but it seemed like a lot to adjust to at once with just me."

"What pie boy is saying is his father had another family after leaving him, had a couple twins, up and left them too." Henry was silent. Broken, really. He couldn't believe his son could do such a thing.

"Uh...Henry? Should I call you Henry, by the way?"

"You should in public at the least, that's what Abe does."

"Ned, you going to tell me who this guy is? 'Family' isn't gonna cut it." Ned looked at Henry.

"He's trustworthy, known my secret for a long time."

"Mr. Cod I presume you understand that the secrets Ned has, and mine as well, could get all three of us locked in a mental institution and/or experimented on?"

"I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my sanity or my best revenue system."

"That means he understands."

"Very well, you may tell him, I've seen no reason not to trust you."

"Emerson, meet my grandfather. He's immortal."

"Say what now?"

"I'm over two hundred years old, and Ned's father is one of my sons."

"Damn."

"So about these brothers..."

"I assume you'd like to meet them?"

"Absolutely."

"I won't say no but it may be a bit of a problem seeing as they have no idea about my touching dead things thing and may not believe us."

"But are they good boys? Are they trustworthy?" A nod. "Then they have a right to know their family. Invite them to dinner or something, Abe's an excellent cook."

"What should I tell them?"

"The truth, that you found out you have a grandfather and an uncle. They don't need to know which is which until they meet us."

-o-

The Piemaker was currently knocking on the door of his younger brothers' house. He had no idea how to tell them of the newly discovered relatives, but he was probably going to just blurt it out.

"What's up, big bro?" asked Maurice, the twin who answered the door.

"Is Rolston here? I have to talk to you guys."

"Of course, he's in the living room going over Herrmon's magic book."

Rolston and Maurice sat on the couch, while Ned sat facing them just as he had when he told them their father abandoned them.

"This is gonna be a shock, but trust me, it isn't the weirdest thing you'll learn today." Ned fidgeted. "I met our grandfather this morning."

"Grandpa?"

"Seriously?"

"Dad never mentioned him even once, how did you find him?"

"He actually found me. It's a long story that involves several insane secrets you'll learn later. Assuming you agree to come to family dinner tonight."

"How could we say no to that?"

"You just told us you've got crazy family secrets to tell and the only way we'll find out is to go to dinner."

"This isn't like a normal family secret. You have to believe we're telling the truth, no matter what we say."

"Sure, you're the only one who was willing to tell us the truth about dad."

"We trust you."

"Good, now, our uncle's commandeered my apartment to cook and I hear he's amazing so we better get going."

-o-

As the Piemaker pushed open his apartment door, his twin brothers rushed past him to see their new family. The sight they came upon was one Doctor Henry Morgan sipping tea at one Ned Morgan's kitchen table, whilst one Abraham Morgan strained his pasta.

"So are you our uncle?" the twins asked Henry in unison. There was a laugh from Abraham and a nervous splutter from Henry.

"Ah, Ned!" Henry changed the subject. "Lovely apartment, hope you don't mind me helping myself to some tea."

"No, no, go ahead, Grandpa," Ned responded. Like a band-aid, Emerson had once said. The twins, for their part, were doing quite the impression of a couple of fish. Ned shrugged, "Secret number one."

"Yes, let's just start out this evening by blurting out secrets," Henry chided.

"Did you have any idea how to tell them?" asked Abraham. There was a grunt from Henry. "Didn't think so. Now maybe you should elaborate before the poor boys' faces get stuck that way." Said boys' faces immediately returned to normal curious expressions. Henry cleared his throat.

"I may not look old enough to be your grandfather, but I'm actually two hundred and thirty five years old. To put it simply, I'm immortal."

"No way," said the twins. They stared at Henry.

"Are you two alright? Do you believe me?" asked the grandfather.

"If our grandfather's immortal, how does that affect us?!" asked Rolston.

"I have no idea, it may not affect you at all, I certainly don't think it ever affected your father. Ned, on the other hand..."

The twins turned their awed gaze to their older brother.

"I'm not immortal, if that's what you're thinking. At least, I don't think I am, but I've never died so I guess I don't know for sure-"

"Ned, you're babbling." Henry said.

"Right. Well, I can sort of... touch dead things and bring them back to life. But only for a minute!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm broken now." Rolston deadpanned.

"Agreed. When's dinner?" Maurice said, mimicking the voice Rolston had used.

"It'll be ready in a couple of minutes," said Abe.

"So, while we wait, how about introductions? My name is Henry, that's Abraham, he's my eldest son."

"I'm Maurice, this is Rolston. Is he immortal? What about dad?"

"I have no idea about Matthew, but I was adopted. Although, one of my ancestors was your great great uncle," Abe laughed.

"Our family is weird," Maurice said.

"No argument there," Abraham said as he brought over plates of chicken alfredo. "So Maurice and Rolston, and that must make you Ned. Nice to finally meet the nephews Matt never mentioned I had!"

"He hasn't contacted either of us since he was eighteen and decided he didn't want to move again," said Henry. "You can imagine having an immortal father would create certain...issues regarding secrecy. Still, I cannot believe he could abandon his sons." Abe cleared his throat.

"Cheery dinner conversation, that. So Ned's a Piemaker, what about you two?"

"We're Magicians!"

"That's great. I'm an antique dealer and dear old dad here's a medical examiner."

"So you help solve murders?"

"Yes, I do."

"Awesome."

"Ned, don't you help that PI solve murders, too?"

"Yeah..."

"So magic and crime fighting run in the family?"

"We're like superheroes!"

Henry laughed. It was his first day being a grandfather, and he rather enjoyed the feeling. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was angry his son had kept these three from him, but the part of him that was glad he had them now trumped that. The dinner flew by with tales of murders, magic, and days long past.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it started to get kinda dialogue-heavy near the end, but I wrote it as sort of an anti-stress thing. I had fun attempting to mimic the Pushing Daisies narrator. How'd I do? I'd be surprised if I ever wrote for these fandoms again, but you never know. Pushing Daisies was cancelled before its time and I'm pretty sad about that. I'd 100% jump on a crew reviving Pushing Daisies...what a nice dream... (You all probably don't know that I'm a film student, huh? Although I'm getting my Bachelor's in Creative Writing next.)  
> -Vi
> 
> Hey guys. I didn't really help with this, but I'm the cutest sounding board around so pretend that was enough.  
> ~L
> 
> (Hey, just having someone to word-vomit to helps sometimes! Even if L's never seen either show. :o -Vi)


End file.
